Enchanted
by onceuponacriminalmind
Summary: While at one of her mother's events, someone catches her eye. Who knew a dance could change so much?  Partly songfic/AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! So I'm sorry I have yet to update "Hidden Doubts" in a VERY long time, but school has been busier than expected. In the mean time, I've written this little diddy which is probably going to be about 4 chapters? Hope you enjoy it! I don't own CM by any means (if I did, you can bet I wouldn't have let Paget Brewster leave *sniff), or "Enchanted" by Taylor Swift**

* * *

><p><em><strong>There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles<br>**__**Same old, tired place lonely place  
><strong>__**Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy  
><strong>__**Vanished when I saw your face  
><strong>__**All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you**_

It was just another one of her parent's banquets. A bunch of fancy diplomats and other supposedly important people all corralled into a fancy ball room making small talk after the 10 course meal. Being part of a certain social circle, it was a must that Emily Prentiss, daughter to Ambassador Prentiss be present and socialize with everyone, even if she was just feigning interest. _Oh yes sir, I do agree that passing that law will benefit the citizens of (insert country name here). _In actual fact, Emily couldn't wait for the night to end so she could just go home, kick off her high heels, get out of her red floor length dress and change into her comfy sweats.

"Emily darling, I'd like to introduce you to Congressman Albert. Congressman, this is my daughter Emily." Ambassador Prentiss walked over to her brunette daughter accompanied by an older balding man in a black tuxedo. Emily quickly stood up remembering the proper etiquette that had been instilled in her since she had attended her first banquet those years ago.

"Ah Ms. Emily, pleasure to meet you! I've heard much about you from your mother. I understand you will be graduating from Brown?"

"The pleasure is mine Congressman," she said as she shook the man's hand, "and yes that is correct, I've just completed my exams, but I will be leaving tomorrow morning to go back for the ceremony." This had to be the 50th person that had asked her the same question and by this point, Emily's fake smile must have been fading.

"Well, congratulations. Ambassador you must be very proud. Will you excuse me while I go refresh my drink?" As the Congressman walked away, Ambassador Prentiss quickly turned to Emily with a harsh stare.

"Emily Prentiss! The least you could do is be engaging in conversation with these people!"

"Mother, it's been a long night," Emily replied, "is it possible for you to call Alfred with the car so that-" Suddenly, her gaze was caught by someone across the room. Standing away from her, Emily saw a man wearing a tuxedo just like every other man in the room, yet this man was different. There was something about him besides the fact that he was attractive and seemingly athletic by the looks of him. He was standing next to an older Italian man, but his gaze was connected with Emily's. He had a stare that took your breath away, but his eyes were welcoming.

"Emily! Are you even listening to me?" The Ambassador was getting annoyed now. She had people to attend to and quickly continued with her mingling as Emily told her everything was fine.

_**Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room, your silhouette  
><strong>__**Starts to make its way to me  
><strong>__**The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks  
><strong>__**Like passing notes in secrecy**_

She could see the attractive man end his conversation and slowly make his way over towards her. Emily only had a few mere seconds to think of something clever to say, something that usually came naturally to her.

"Hello, Ms. Emily Prentiss is it?" the man before her asked as he extended his hand to her.

"Yes, but please, call me Emily. And you are?" she replied as she took his hand and silently gasped as she swore she felt a spark between them when their hands met.

The brunette man chuckled showing off a gorgeous smile and adorable dimples before he answered her. "I'm sorry, forgive me, I'm Aaron Hotchner; I've been working surveillance for your parents for the past few months."

"You've been working for them have you? Well then you must be in dire need of a drink Mr. Hotchner. I'd guess something strong if it's been a few months." she scoffed as she made her way to the bar with him in tow.

As they made their way through the bodies of people Emily forwardly grabbed his hand in order to not lose him. The ball room was indeed humongous in size and with so many people in it, losing someone would be an easy feat. They stopped at the bar and Emily ordered two drinks for them before she turned back to face the man before her drinks in hand.

"Please tell me you're not on duty tonight Mr. Hotchner," Emily smiled as she handed him his glass.

"Please, call me Aaron Ms. Emily, and no I'm not on duty. Your parents just invited me for the event as a guest." He smiled in return and Emily couldn't help but notice he had the most amazing smile she had ever seen, and the dimples just added to it.

"Drop the Ms. Aaron, it's just Emily." She'd be damned if this handsome stranger who couldn't be more than a few years older than her relegated himself into formalities. When he didn't say anything, she grew a little nervous and quickly tried to change the subject. "So, Aaron, how did you end up working for Attila the Hun?"

Aaron coughed as he choked on his drink in shock. Who exactly was this woman? She handed him a napkin which he gladly took to wipe his mouth.

"Sorry...um...well I'm looking to join the Behavioural Analysis Unit of the FBI next fall, so this is just a way to put me through the Academy really. It's basically studying people's behavioural tendencies through something called-"

"Profiling." Emily finished for him unphased. Sensing that Aaron was shocked at her knowledge of this she continued. "It's always been an interest of mine as well. I'm actually hoping to join the academy in the next few years but my parents aren't thrilled at the idea."

"So, you're not planning on following in the family trade?" he grinned at her figuring he already knew the answer.

"Politics? God no! I've seen what they do to families first hand. It's just a bunch of people who pretend they know what they're doing when really it's just a social circle of gossipers." Emily paused for a moment as she surveyed those around her. "Everyone in this room has secrets and everyone is just here trying to get the other drunk enough for them to give them up."

"That's not your motive is it? Should I regret taking this drink?" Aaron joked.

"I don't know, do you regret it?" Emily whispered back as a slow song suddenly came on and couples took to the dance floor. She knew he had been joking when he asked, but she wished nothing more that Aaron didn't regret walking over to her.

Aaron just stared back into Emily's eyes as he felt the mood change between them. He couldn't help but look at her and admire just how beautiful she was in her gown. Although something in his mind was screaming at him that he was treading in dangerous waters, something stronger was telling to throw caution to the wind for the first time in his life.

_**And it was enchanting to meet you  
><strong>__**All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you**_

"Would you like to dance Emily?" he extended his hand once again to the brunette as he placed his glass down and nervously awaited her answer.

Emily set down her glass and chuckled trying to ease his nervousness that he was trying to hide. "I'd love to Aaron." She took his hand as they made their way over to the dance floor.

Her hand on his shoulder and his on her waist they began to sway to the music

_**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
><strong>__**I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home  
><strong>__**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
><strong>__**I was enchanted to meet you**_

* * *

><p><strong>There we go! I hope you enjoyed that :) I do have a second chapter all ready to go, so let me know if you're interested in it and I will gladly post it! Reviews are always welcome<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Alrighty, as stated, I already had this chapter written out so why not put it out there for others to enjoy (hopefully) :D I also realized that the storyline of Haley would be a conflict so let's just pretend that Hotch didn't meet her in college ;) ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Emily tossed onto her other side for what seemed to be the millionth time-she couldn't get him out of her head! She looked at her clock beside her, 2:00am. <em>"I guess I'll sleep on the plane."<em> she thought as she got up from her bed and walked toward her doors that led to her bedroom balcony.

_**The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love?  
><strong>__**I wonder 'til I'm wide awake  
><strong>__**Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door  
><strong>__**I'd open up and you would say  
><strong>__**It was enchanting to meet you  
><strong>__**All I know is I was enchanted to meet you**_

The night breeze was refreshing as she inhaled with a deep breath. _God, it was just a dance with some guy Emily! Get over it!_ She couldn't stop replaying how her night had taken a turn for the better, and then all at once ended so quickly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_It was probably one of the best nights either of them had had in a long time. Both Aaron and Emily were smiling and laughing as he twirled her around on the dance floor caught up in each other's gazes. _

_Aaron cleared his throat as he looked at that gorgeous girl in his arms, "So, I heard you just graduated?" He quickly saw her smirk as he tried to backtrack, "Sorry, you've probably heard that question a million times tonight haven't you?" he blurted shyly in embarrassment._

"_Only a few million, so once more doesn't hurt." Emily replied back with sincerity. Yes, she had heard the question multiple times, but she couldn't care less that she had. She continued, "Just finished, but I'm actually leaving early tomorrow morning to go back for a few weeks. My mother just really wanted me to make this event."_

"_Oh." he replied, and Emily could have sworn she heard a hint of disappointment in his voice. Or was she just hoping she had?_

"_Does that mean you'll be moving back here?" he was silently praying the answer was a yes. Things like this just didn't happen every day and he'd be a fool to let the opportunity slip from him._

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

_Emily turned her head to look at him, "Yes it does." It was simple answer, and yet both of them felt a tingle as she said it. They stopped swaying all of a sudden but he didn't release his hold on her waist and Emily made no motion to leave his embrace. Standing there together, Aaron took in a deep breath and Emily held her waiting for this amazing man to say something that was obviously struggling to get out. _

"_Would it be alright Emily, if I-I mean when you get back of course and are settled. Would you be interested in perhaps going t-"_

"_Emily! Darling there you are! Do you know what time it is? You have a plane to catch in the morning!"_

"_NO!' Emily screamed in her mind and she felt someone touch her shoulder from behind. As the moment between her and Aaron was broken he quickly removed his hands from her and took a step back as Emily turned to find her mother holding her jacket and bag._

"_My apologies Ambassador Prentiss, I'm afraid I may have kept your daughter" Aaron stated formally as he realized the situation that his employer had just walked upon. _

_The Ambassador had clearly not noticed who it was who was dancing with her daughter and upon realizing it was a member of her staff she shot him a curious glance. _

"_Mr. Hotchner, I see you've met my daughter. If you would please excuse us, but we must leave. I expect to see you tomorrow at work?" _

_Emily stood there glancing between her mother and Aaron as a silent conversation seemed to be playing about. Of all the moments for her to come swooping in! Emily turned to face her mother with a deadpan stare._

"_Mother, it's my fault. I asked him to dance and I just lost track of time." She couldn't let him take the heat for her, and the way the Ambassador was staring at Aaron was becoming much too intense. "Why don't you go meet Father and I'll just go grab my things and meet you by the car?"_

_Ambassador Prentiss turned to her daughter and simply nodded before giving one last lingering stare at Aaron and turning abruptly on her heel towards the exit of the ball room. Meanwhile, Emily turned back to Aaron with a sheepish grin on her face._

"_Emily, I am so sorry. I hope I didn't get you into trouble!" They both walked from the dance floor over to her table as she began grabbing her things. Aaron being the gentleman picked up her coat and held it out for her to put on._

"_Ha ha, please, don't even bother. I'm more worried about you! I thought you guys were going to kill each other with your glares!" Emily thanked him for helping her with her coat and once again found herself facing the man straight on staring into each other's eyes as they made it to the front entrance._

"_It was worth it." he whispered. _

_She knew she had to go before her mother came back in. Emily Prentiss had no problem going toe to toe with the Ambassador, but she also knew pushing her limit was not the wisest thing to do. A moment of silent awkwardness passed as both brunettes stood there not wanting their interaction to end. Suddenly, placing a hand on her arm, Aaron leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. There was something so innocent and yet extremely sweet and sensual about it that Emily immediately blushed as she stood in awe as he pulled back and spoke._

"_Goodnight Emily. It was a pleasure meeting you, and thank you for the dance"_

_About to reply, Emily was unable to as Alfred was beside her mumbling about the car and driving home as he urged her towards the door away from Aaron. She looked back to see him smiling with dimples as she walked into the night air with a smile herself._

* * *

><p>She hadn't even had the chance to hear his question! Damn it! WHY did her mother have to choose THEN to intrude! She was almost positive he was about to ask her if she was interested in going out...the signs had been there hadn't they? What if she had misread him? What if he was simply being nice? Maybe he already had someone!<p>

Stepping back into her room and getting back into the covers, Emily realized she only had a couple of hours before she had to get up and go to the airport._ "3 weeks_" she thought. She knew there was no chance of her seeing him in the morning, so she would have to wait. Little did she know, across town, the man she was thinking of was also awake thinking of the very same thing.

_**This is me praying that  
><strong>__**This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends  
><strong>__**My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again  
><strong>__**These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon  
><strong>__**I was enchanted to meet you**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_**Another chapter down! Thanks to greengirl82 for your review and to all those who have tagged this story, it really means a lot to me. Let me know what you think...that review button doesn't want to be neglected!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Guys, thank you so much for reading my story! Reading your reviews and seeing all those that have tagged it means so much and it makes me want to write that much faster! This chapter ended up being longer than I intended, so I'm going to put it out there that this story may be extended to 5 chapters :P This chapter is a bit longer than usual, and it is partial filler and important none the less.**

**Also, I'm sorry if I should have told you all before, but the first two chapters are kind of "flashbacks" and this chapter and the rest will be modern time. Again, please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Oh MY GOSH! JJ, you look fabulous!" squealed Garcia as she held her best friend at arms length looking over her from head to toe. JJ rolled her eyes but in truth, she did feel amazing. It had been a long time since she had had a fancy formal night out since Henry was born, and although she didn't like the idea of a Bureau Gala, she had to admit she loved seeing her friends all dressed up.<p>

"Thanks Garcia," JJ replied blushing "And look at you! Fuchsia? I was expecting something neon-y," she finished as she gave a light chuckle.

"Or something with polka dots!" said Rossi as he came up beside his team mates. In true "Rossi" fashion, Dave was sporting a jet black tuxedo and of course, Italian leather shoes; distinguished and classy all pulled into one. Both Morgan and Spencer joined the group within minutes, both of whom were wearing suits-Morgan's grey and Spencer in tan.

"Whew! Rossi my man, what are you looking out for wifey number 7?" Derek asked with a playful punch to Rossi's arm. The girls chuckled as Spencer shifted awkwardly.

The older Italian man turned to Morgan with a bemused look upon his face, "Hey, let's get things straight...I've had THREE wives...so if I was on the lookout, it would be for wife number 4 thank you very much."

"You know, statistically, about 1 out of 3 marriages end in divorce and that's almost a 150% in-"

"Spence," warned JJ with a glare as Garcia and Morgan snickered and Rossi looked at the young agent with amused disdain. All in all the night was going pretty well considering it was being hosted by Strauss. It was her idea that the FBI needed to have some sort of event where all the important government officials could attend and interact with the agents, without the intimidation of a gun present.

* * *

><p>"Baby Girl, can I grab you a drink?" asked Derek changing the subject.<p>

Garcia smiled at the man's care for her. "Oh my chocolate Adonis, if you're trying to get me drunk it's going to take more than one drink. Let's hold off on the liquor for the moment, I want to wait for Emily! And where is Boss Man and his lady?" Garcia began to crane her neck searching for her friend and boss.

"Emily should be here soon, she still hadn't bought anything to where when I talked to her yesterday. You know her, she hates these sorts of things; probably reminds her of her events that her mother used to drag her to." JJ answered as she too began to wonder where the rest of the team was.

"And I wouldn't wait for Aaron. Last I heard he and Beth were no longer "attending events together"; I doubt if she'll be coming tonight, or to any other Bureau event for that matter." Rossi added as both Garcia and JJ looked at him in shock.

"David Rossi, if you know something, I demand you spill the beans immediately!" Garcia stated forcefully as she walked right up to the older agent with determination.

"Ah, ah. My lips are sealed."

Reid, having tuned out started scanning the room and suddenly cried out, "Hey, look who's here!" Sure enough, making his way towards his team was Aaron Hotchner clad in a black tuxedo and walking with determined strides. He didn't exactly look pleased to be at the event but he did a good job at faking a handsome smile to those important guests. As he came up beside the group, Derek was the first to address him.

"Hey Hotch, glad to see you here! Excuse me guys but the bar is calling my name." Derek then sauntered away.

"Good to see you Boss Man!" gleamed Garcia with a huge grin. She loved it when they all got together and seeing the men dressed up and of course the girls was something special.

"Hello Garcia, JJ, Reid," he said as he gave each of them a little nod. "Hey Dave." he finished as he shook his friends hand. Although he did consider his team his friends, he had to admit Dave was more of a friend than anyone else, perhaps because he had known him the longest.

Rossi let go of Hotch's hand, "I have to admit Aaron, I didn't think I'd see you tonight."

"Well," Hotch began, "Jack was all excited about spending the night with Jessica and she insisted that I shouldn't just stay at home by myself. So should we go find our table?"

"Oh, Emily's not here yet, I think we can wait a few more minutes." replied JJ. She was getting a little worried now. It wasn't like Emily to be late for anything, especially work related.

"Perhaps she's waiting for someone?" piped Reid. At that question, Hotch slightly flinched at the idea of Emily walking in with a date on her arm. He hadn't thought about the possibility that she could be bringing someone.

**_Please don't be in love with someone else  
><em>****_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_**

* * *

><p>"Oh my goodness of all that shimmers and shines!" shouted Garcia suddenly staring at the entrance as her jaw hit the floor.<p>

"Wow, she looks amazing!" added JJ as she saw what her best friend had seen.

"Well, well, well...would you get a look at Princess?" smirked Morgan as he came up behind Garcia with a glass of champagne having seen what the ladies were looking at.

Soon the rest of the team followed their gazes, Hotch being the last one to see what all the commotion was about. When he did turn, he swore his breath escaped him. Having just entered the venue stood Emily Prentiss in a tight strapless, red floor length gown that hugged her curves. She was wearing matching strappy heels and her hair was done up with a few pieces falling around her face. She was naturally beautiful, but seeing her like this sent a jolt through the Unit Chief as he couldn't help but remember that time years ago when he had first met her at an event similar to this. Emily could feel the stares upon her and blushed slightly, but soon saw her team and made her way over.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. Its been a while since I've had to get all dressed up for an event like this." she smiled shyly as she met the gazes of her teammates and friends. "I forgot how much work and time goes into it all."

"Emily, you look phenomenal! Seriously, whatever you went through definitely payed off!" complimented JJ as she got a better look at her friend's gown.

"Thanks Jay! You too!" She quickly looked at her team to see what they had worn. She couldn't help but notice how handsome Hotch looked in his tux, just as he had that night years ago. Scenes of that night flashed through her mind. Quickly shutting those distant memories, Emily reminded herself that that was a long time ago, and after all, he had Beth now.

_**Please don't be in love with someone else**_  
><em><strong>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<br>**_

Garcia then chimed in, "Emily Prentiss, I would normally be a little tiffed at your tardiness, but you look so darn adorable that you are completely forgiven. Guys doesn't she looks great?" she finished as she turned to the 4 men who were simply staring. Garcia slightly jabbed Morgan which awoke him from his trance.

"Wha? Oh yeah, Princess, jee, you look- WOW! I mean you know..." Derek quickly backtracked as his Unit Chief gave him a sudden harsh stare. It was very unlike Derek Morgan to stutter in front of woman and the girls knowing this just giggled.

"Garcia's right Emily, you look wonderful!" added Rossi.

"Definitely! Red is a very flattering colour on women, in fact statistically most men find it to be the most attractive co-"

"Thanks Reid," Emily cut off before he finished. Then, from inside the ball room, they all heard someone announce the beginning of the evening. Reid, JJ, Garcia and Derek decided to go to the bar before meeting the rest of them at the table leaving the other three alone.

"Well, I guess we should go in," said Emily with a lingering look at Hotch as she began to walk ahead of the two men towards the ball room doors._ He's taken Emily. Get over it!_

"Aaron," whispered Rossi as he grabbed his sleeve. He could see the way his friend was looking at the brunette and he knew that look well enough to know what it meant. "I'm just saying, you'd be a fool to let her walk in alone. I think I'll go grab myself a scotch."

Coming out of his reverie at the older man's words, Hotch straightened up and jogged to catch up with Emily. Stopping beside her in front of the doors, he gently placed his hand on her lower back (wishing that he could leave it there forever, showing everyone that she was his) as she tensed slightly in surprise but quickly turned her head to see his familiar face. Leaning in slightly, Hotch spoke, "Prentiss, you look-I mean, I hope you don't find this inappropriate, but you, you look beautiful." He silently let out a breath that he hadn't known he was holding as she smiled back at him and bit her lower lip while he removed his hand to her disappointment.

"Thanks Hotch. You look very handsome as well." She turned back to face the doors as the men opened them for the pair as they entered the room. "And drop the Prentiss, tonight it's just Emily."

_**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**_  
><em><strong>I was enchanted to meet you<strong>_

* * *

><p>Another one down! As stated, Haley DID exist in this AU, but let's just assume Hotch met her after college and her storyline (Reaper etc.) did occur. I'll explain later on in the story so just hang tight for those who want more of an explanationtimeline. Feel free to leave some reviews, I love the feedback :) Next up?...perhaps a long overdue dance at the suggestion of a certain team member(s)? hee hee.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favourited, or tagged the story! It means a lot and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's definitley longer than usual, but I couldn't cut it into two without interrupting the flow if you know what I mean, and there were things that had to play out in this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Walking up towards their table, Hotch and Emily paused momentarily wondering where to sit. The others were still getting their drinks so it was up to them as to who they sat beside. Hotch, being the alpha male, promptly moved past Emily and pulled out the chair closest to her for her to sit in, holding it out in waiting. After giving her boss a quick smile, she placed her clutch on the table and looked back up only to find him still standing there contemplating where to sit.<p>

"Hotch," she chuckled, "I'm pretty sure there's enough chairs, take your pick." She shot him another grin as he returned it in favour.

"I guess you're right Prentiss." he replied as he took a sit next to the brunette.

"Really? Sticking with Prentiss?" she asked with a slight hint of disappointment to her voice. She thought tonight would be more relaxed than a regular day at the office.

"Habit I guess. It's just a formality."

_Well Emily, I guess there's your answer. Office behaviour it is! _She clasped her hands together upon the table and cleared her throat before continuing,

"How's Jack? I haven't seen him in a long time!" She knew he had been having a bit of difficulty at school, and even if she didn't see him often, that little boy stole her heart.

At the mention of his son, Aaron immediately lightened up. "He's doing well, thanks. I think his problem with that boy has cleared up. He seem's to be in a better mood." Aaron remembered their chat that they had had on the plane on the way back from a case. Normally he wouldn't have divulged his son's personal matters to a colleague, but there was a comfortableness with her that he couldn't describe.

About to tell him that she was glad to hear that, Emily was interrupted by the presence of a familiar face that had approached their table.

"SSA Hotchner, pleasure seeing you here tonight" Senator Cramer stated as he stood before the two agents. The last time they had met was during Agent Prentiss' hearing, and although the final verdict was to allow her to rejoin the BAU through vote, he had been against the idea and voted for the opposition.

Aaron stood up from his seat and shook the Senator's hand with a firm stare. "Senator Cramer, good to see you again. I'm sure you remember Agent Emily Prentiss?" he motioned to his agent beside him.

"Ah yes, Ms. Prentiss." Cramer looked at the woman with a hint of disdain which did not go unnoticed by the two agents. "Nice to see you as well. Agent Hotchner, I've just finished talking with the Director. He's very impressed with your work the past few months, congratulations!"

"Thank you sir, but it's really a team effort. _Agent _Prentiss and the rest of the team are all contributors to the success we've had." Hotch made sure to emphasize the word Agent to Cramer. He knew Cramer still had ill feelings towards the woman but he'd be damned if he belittled her in front of him.

Turning back to face Emily, the Senator continued, "Well Agent Prentiss, sounds like you've done good work." Displaying a smirk he finished, "Staying _inline_ is always the best decision; glad to hear you've taken more consideration into your actions."

Normally, this would have been the moment where Emily Prentiss would deck the man with a right hook, but she knew this was definitely not the place to do so- especially with so many big wigs in attendance. She suddenly noticed Hotch had clenched his fist and was wearing a look of disgust on his face. "_Oh my god, not good!" _she thought as she stood up just as Hotch moved towards the Senator.

* * *

><p>"Okay, tell me that I was not the only one who noticed Boss Man staring at Gumdrop!" Garcia was practically jumping up and down as she sipped her soda through a straw as she pestered her friends.<p>

JJ thanked the bartender who had handed her her drink as she turned around and rolled her eyes for the second time that night. "Urgg, Penelope..." she droned as she sidestepped to allow Reid and Morgan to grab their beverages.

"Oh, come on Jay! Don't tell me you didn't see it! Genius? Derek? You saw it didn't you?" She couldn't have been the only one! Sure there were times that she could be off-way off, but she was positive this was not one of those times.

"Baby girl, I'm not going to lie, Princess is looking mighty fine, but Hotch? Come on now." he sipped his drink as he put his hand in his pocket.

"Maybe you just thought you saw something Garcia." Reid added.

Garcia looked to each of her friends with an exasperated and pouty face. When she saw that neither one of them was about to relent she was about to admit defeat.

"The girl has a knack for noticing things. Maybe from spending too much time with profilers." David Rossi had come up beside the 4 of them without them noticing, and placed his hand on the tech anaylyst's shoulder signalling his agreement.

"Ah HA! I knew it!" Garcia screeched.

"Rossi? Seriously? This is Hotch and Emily we're talking about!" Derek was standing completely stunned. "There's no way!"

"Let's just say I've known Aaron for a long time. When those two first met, it was quite the moment." Dave replied. As he looked at the team he could still feel their skepticism so he answered their unspoken question. "They knew each other long before Emily came to the BAU. It was at some event of the Ambassador's and I was invited. I was talking to Aaron and then he just...walked away." The older man had a glassy expression as he remembered the memory.

"Gumdrop never told me that! Ooohh she's in sooo much trouble! JJ let's go grab her and corner her in the washroom!" If possible, Garcia was more excited than she had been at the beginning of the night.

JJ was about to reply to her bouncing friend when Reid interrupted, "Hey guys, isn't that Senator Cramer with Emily and Hotch?"

The 5 of them turned to see the Senator and by the body language they were perceiving, things were a little tense; they began to walk over just as Emily rose out of her seat in an apparent reaction to something the Senator had said. Rossi was the first one to reach Hotch as he moved towards Cramer, and placing a hand on the agent's shoulder he quickly intervened.

"Ah Senator! So good to see you!" Rossi exclaimed throwing on his best charm. The older agent then placed himself in between the man and Hotch as a sort of barrier. "Might I interest you in joining me at the bar? Allow me to get you another?" Dave motioned to the Senator's almost empty glass. JJ, Derek, Reid and Garcia just looked on as Rossi tried to change the mood that had been previously there.

"Agent Rossi, that's very kind of you, but I think I should be getting to my table." Cramer then glanced amonst the agents before taking a last look at Hotch. "Agents, have a good night," and with a nod he was gone.

"What was that all about?" JJ asked aloud as she took a seat at the table. The others took their seats as well before Emily went on to explain what had transpired moments ago.

"What a jerk!" Derek gritted. He had always been protective of Emily, but since she had been back, he had been extra protective about her. "Damn Hotch, too bad Rossi stopped you, you could have given him a nice little shiner!"

"Morgan..." Emily warned. She didn't want to make the thing with Cramer into a big deal, and she especially didn't want to put Hotch in an awkward position.

"Aww Derek, from what we could see it looked like Hotch was protective enough of our Em."

"Garcia!" Emily shrieked in shock. She could see Hotch was now growing uncomfortable. _He would have done it for any of us_.

* * *

><p>"I've got to admit, Strauss may be a hard ass, but she can sure pick a good meal! MmMmm!" Derek sat back in his chair as he placed his utensils to the side. The rest of the team had to agree, after the formal speeches had ended, dinner was served and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Suddenly, the ball room music began to play.<p>

"Aww Derek, let's go dance!" Garcia pleaded to her friend from across the table.

"Oh ho, Baby Girl, I don't think so. This is not the sort of place where I get my groove thang on" he replied with a playful grin.

"Come on kid, why not?" Rossi pushed. He then stood up, walked over to JJ and extended his hand.

"Care to join me?" he asked with a smile. JJ sheepishly took his hand and she stood up and placed her napkin on the table.

"No way am I letting you show me up old man!" Derek laughed as he too rose from his seat. "Baby Girl! Let's go show this fool how it's done!"

"Yay! What about you guys?" she addressed the other 3 who were still sitting.

Spencer was the first to respond, "Actually, I don't really dance. Don't get me wrong, I know all the steps, but it's just not my thing. I actually wanted to go talk to Secretary Charmmel about her thoughts on the new bill on forensic development for biochemical sub categorizing."

"Right..." JJ sighed, "Okay, Hotch? Em? What about you two?"

Both Emily and Hotch looked at the others with blank stares. _Crap_. It was only natural if they were the last ones that they pair up.

"Ya Aaron, cut loose a little!" Rossi urged.

"Boss Man! Dance with Gumdrop!" Garcia was getting a mischievous gleam in her eye that Rossi was way ahead of. "Come on Em! He defended your honour with that big bully Cramer, the least you could do is dazzle him with a dance!"

"PG, I don't think-" Emily began,

"Ah ah ah! Not another word kiddo. Aaron get off you butt and take Emily out on the dance floor!" Rossi cheered as he took JJ's hand and led her to said dance floor while Morgan and Garcia followed.

"Prentiss," Hotch began as he stood up, "would you like to dance?"

"Oh Hotch, you don't have to, really it-"

"Emily." He then extended his hand and waited as she rose from her seat and they sauntered over to the floor. Moments passed as the pair danced unbeknownst to them the stares they were gathering from their team.

**_And it was enchanting to meet you  
><em>****_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_**

"Thank you for earlier, with Cramer I mean." she whispered just loud enough for him to hear over the drone of the music.

"I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I'm lucky Dave showed up." Although he smiled, Emily could tell he silently berating himself for his earlier actions. They kept spinning until Hotch spoke again, "I can't remember the last time I danced."

"Ha ha, neither can I," she looked at him with a soft expression, "but from what I remember of our last dance, you haven't gotten any worse than you were."

Aaron feigned a hurt look, "Um, if _I _remember correctly, that dance was some of my best work!"

"Oh is that so?"

"Well, you made me so nervous;and I was trying my hardest to impress you that night."

Emily stopped moving. She knew something had happened that night when they first met, but neither one of them had ever even come close to mentioning it when she joined the BAU. The mood abruptly changed from one of humour to something sincere as they stared at each other, both unknowing how to go on. Suddenly she was all too aware of his hand in hers and his other on her waist; She had to get out of there, she couldn't do it, it hurt too much to remember.

**_Please don't be in love with someone else  
><em>****_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_**

"I...I think I should go," she whispered once again as she moved out of his embrace.

"Em-Emily, wait!" he called as he tried to grasp her hand and missed. With a last glimpse of her red dress following behind her, she ducked in between the dancing couples and out of his line of sight leaving him standing alone.

* * *

><p><strong>One more chapter to go! I'm aiming to get it up here by tomorrow :) Also, I apologize if this chapter seemed a little weak andor had a bit of a rushed ending. Please leave a review, I cherish them all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I can't believe it, but this is the last chapter! I definitley didn't think I would finish this story this quick, but when you get an idea, it just falls into place I guess. Alrighty, here it is, the last installment; hope you all enjoy! **

**I don't own CM or the characters...but I wish I did :P**

* * *

><p><em><strong>BEEP BEEP BEEP!<strong>_

"_Shit," _ Emily muttered as she stumbled into apartment rushing towards the alarm console. Quickly pushing in the code, she tossed her high heels off, undid her hair, and walked towards the kitchen not caring in the least that her heels were strewn across the front hall.

_Why the hell had she agreed to dance with him? Oh please, it wasn't like she didn't enjoy it!_

Yes, Emily couldn't deny the fact that when she had first met Hotch, she thought he was possibly the most amazing man she had met, but then she had had to leave to go back to Brown and when she returned 3 weeks later, he was gone. Emily Prentiss was not one to outwardly be affected by a man, so she had swallowed her hurt and the thoughts of "what if?" and went on about her life.

Over the years, she had forgotten the dashing man with the grogeous smile and she had found herself applying to the academy (against her mother's wishes). The day she walked into the BAU with her box of stuff, she had been horrified to realize who her boss was.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Flashback*<strong>_

"_Aaron?" Emily but whispered in utter shock._

"_Emily?" Aaron looked up from his paperwork to see the brunette standing before him with a box of her stuff in her arms. "I-are you? I mean-Oh! You're our new team-"_

"_I am. I'm assuming you didn't know." Emily shifted the box to rest it on her hip as she moved into his office hesitantly._

"_No, I'm sorry, I didn't. So you ending up joining the Bureau,__ how have you been? How is your mother?" Aaron motioned for her to take a seat which she quickly did._

"_I've been good. She's good; I think she finally came to terms with the fact that this is what I wanted. I guess it's been a while since we've seen each other huh? What about you? Life treated you well?" How could it not? He had gotten his dream of becoming a profiler. This was beyond awkward._

"_It has been years! Work is always busy but I've been able to balance home life and work fairly well."_

"_Oh! You have a family?" Of course he did Emily! So much time had passed!_

"_Um, yes, my wife Haley and I, we have a son, Jack. Did you ever, did you ever you know..." He knew he may have just completely over-stepped the subordinate/insubordinate boundary._

"_Nope." She simply answered and took a shaky breath. They quickly changed the subject before JJ had come knocking introdcuing herself and thereby begining Emily Prentiss' life in the BAU._

"_Well, I guess I better get started," Emily chuckled as she made her way out of his office. _

"_Glad to have you here with us Emi-Agent Prentiss," he quickly corrected his slip._

"_Thank you...Agent Hotchner."_

* * *

><p>"Ahh," Emily groaned as downed the drink she had poured herself. Yep, she wasn't planning on going anywhere, might as well help herself to a night cap...or a few. As she went to go pour herself another glass, a knock at her door interrupted. Placing the cap back on the bottle, she picked up her glass and walked towards the entrance, peering to see who it was.<p>

_Damn it. Of course he would show up._ Emily should have known that he would check on her after she had abruptly left him on the dance floor. She rested her forehead on the door momentarily contemplating whether she could just pretend she wasn't there.

"Prentiss, I know you're there," boomed Hotch through her door momentarily startling her, "Prentiss, open up, we need to talk."

Running her hand through her hair, Emily unlocked the door and swung it open to find him still clad in his tux, standing astute with an unidentifiable expression on his face.

"Hotch, do you know what time it is? What is it?" she asked in an annoyed tone standing firmly.

"Can we talk? Please?"

Every rational thought in Emily's mind was telling her to say no, to not let him in. It was late, she had been drinking, and he was looking might fine, yet she surprised herself when she sidestepped and opened the door fully allowing him in.

Sitting down at the kitchen island, Hotch watched as Emily chose to stand on the opposite side in order to face him. Placing her drink down in front of her and spreading her arms out to grasp the edge of the counter, she looked at him expectantly waiting for him to say something. When he didn't make any indication to begin, Emily grew impatient.

"I thought you said you wanted to talk?" she was now staring into his eyes with a harsh glare.

"Why did you leave?" he asked quietly, giving her a steady stare right back. He was showing no emotion and it was frustrating as hell to decipher.

"What? That's why you came here? I don't know Hotch, I was tired? I hate those sorts of functions? Does it matter?"

"Emily..."

"Don't Hotch." she deadpanned as she folded her arms across her chest and looked down. There was no way she would play this game. "Don't profile me."

Aaron moved swiftly out of his seat and before Emily could move away he had put his hands on her bare shoulders and turned her to face him.

He tried once more, "Emily...Please, tell me why you left."

Still looking down, she all but whispered, "I can't." More moments of silence passed as Hotch contemplated what to say. He still held her shoulders and couldn't see her eyes-see what she was thinking.

"Because it hurts too much to remember." There, she had said it. Now was the moment where she would hide in humiliation as the man before her would wonder in confusion.

"Remember?...You mean, the night we first met. The night we first danced."

When she didn't respond, Aaron boldly took his hand and lifted her chin to look at her. "Emily, I'm sorry, I didn't know." She quickly backed away, but still faced him. His endearing gesture was slowly going to be her downfall.

"It doesn't matter Hotch."

"Of course it does!"

"What do you want from me? It was a long time ago, we were both young and it was a stupid dance. You were gone when I got back from Brown and life happened." she hadn't meant to snap at him, but it was as if the emotions were coming to the surface and spilling out from within.

Staring back at her quizzically he proceeded, "When you left for Brown, I received an offer from the Bureau 2 weeks later. It was an urgent posting effective immediately. I knew if I didn't jump at the chance, I might never get another to join the FBI. That's why I wasn't working for your mother when you came back."

"What? She never told me that." Of course, the Ambassador had probably cared less where one of her employees was going; only thinking about how she could replace them without a hitch. Once again, Hotch moved towards Emily.

"It wasn't just a stupid dance. I know you don't believe that. That night was amazing. I was completely taken by you and it killed me when I left. If your mother hadn't interrupted, I would have asked you out, but she did and I lost my nerve; once I got to the FBI, it just...became my life."

"That doesn't surprise me. Even today you're still all about work." Emily smiled but it quickly faded as she continued, "For what it's worth, that night I was just as taken to meet you too."

Taking another long breath, she closed her eyes as she spoke once more, "But like I said, it doesn't matter anymore. We work together, and you have Beth." She couldn't believe it when she felt a single tear fall down her cheek-only he could have this sort of effect on her.

Surprising her once again, Hotch moved closer, placing one hand on the side of her shoulder while the other cupped her cheek and wiped away the tear with his thumb; yet he kept his hand there even after the tear was gone. Emily placed her hand on top of his that was holding her cheek. Looking into her dark brown eyes, he quietly spoke,

"I'm not with Beth anymore. She deserves someone who cares about her the way I care about you." He saw a flicker of surprise in her eyes, but he continued on, "Life did happen-to both of us. Haley happened, Foyet happened, Doyle happened. None of _that_ matters. It doesn't change anything and it certainly doesn't change the way I felt that night."

"Aaron..." she placed her hands on his hips beginning to push him away but Hotch wasn't letting her go, not this time.

"We'd work it out. We'd figure out what to do about work and the team and everything." Aaron then rested his forehead on hers and breathed in, her scent filling him with a reassurance that he had to tell her what he was saying. "None of it changes the way I feel about you right _now_."

Emily swallowed before moving her hands up around his neck and connecting them, encircling him in her grasp. She looked into the older man's eyes and gone was the hard exterior that usually marked them; instead there was a look of softness, just like the first time she had seen him.

"Okay," she whispered softly.

"Okay," he replied as he slowly leaned his head down and caught her lips in a soft and gentle kiss. His heart soared when he felt her return the kiss and both parted after a few moments of passion. Moving his hand to brush her hair away from her face, Hotch held her close to him as he smiled.

Grabbing his hand, Emily began to walk them towards her living room. Momentarily letting go, she walked over to her stereo and quickly turned it on letting the music fill the apartment as she turned back slowly moving towards the man.

**_This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
><em>****_I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone  
><em>****_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_**

"I believe I owe you a dance," she laughed as she gave him a flirty glance.

For the second time that night, Aaron Hotchner placed one hand on the beautiful brunette's waist while the other entangled her hand in his. Swaying back and forth he kissed her once more before pulling back but still dancing.

_**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
><strong>__**I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home  
><strong>__**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**_

"What is it?" she asked curiously, but relaxed when she noticed his dimples and smile.

"If I remember correctly, we never finished our very first dance, _or_ the one from tonight. So technically, you owe me two dances." He looked at her before giving a slight chuckle.

"So just the two? Is that all?"

_**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**_

Again, he gave her a quick kiss before answering, "No. I'm counting on many, many more."

_**I was enchanted to meet you**_

**_The End_**

* * *

><p><strong>There we go folks! I hope you all enjoyed the story and the ending. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and tagged, and a big shout out to those who left multiple! I honestly don't know when I'll be writing again, but I really hope it won't be too long of a break. Feel free to leave some more reviews because they make me smile :) Thanks again!<strong>


End file.
